


Cooking? R U Sure?

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Single Parent, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cooking, Explicit Language, M/M, Single Parent AU, Teacher AU, adrinath august 2k18, au yeah august, ml au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 3:Role Switch|CookingAU Yeah August Day 3:Single Parent AU





	Cooking? R U Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> So later this month I'm actually going to begin posting an ML Teacher AU I've had in my head for years, and this one is based off of that AU, though this side story does not actually happen in that AU. So I guess this is like...that AU's long lost sibling or something. Anyway, enjoy!

At 2pm, the bell rang at Collège Françoise Dupont, releasing the students at the end of the day. At 2:02pm, hoards of students appeared at the front doors of the school, sharing gossip and spirited conversation as they began their walks home. At 2:20pm, the front doors held only a few stragglers who waited for one reason or another. By 2:30pm, the front doors were deserted. Then, at 3:02pm, a whole new wave of students exited the building at the release of their after school activities. And it was at 3:10pm that Nathaniel finally locked up the art room and made his way to the front of the school to find his adopted son waiting for him on the steps, fresh out of football practice.

“Hey there, Enzo,” he greeted as he approached. The 17-year-old looked up from under his mop of messy brown hair and stood upon seeing him. The kid almost always had a lively sort of energy about him, but that Wednesday afternoon, Nathaniel immediately noted his solemn expression. “What’s up?” he asked, “Chemistry test didn’t go so well?”

The boy dropped his shoulders with a heavy sigh as the two made their way down the steps to walk home. “No. I swear none of those questions were on the study guide! Why did she even give us a study guide if the test wasn’t going to follow it!?” Enzo thumped his head against the chemistry textbook in his hands. “Maybe if I hit my head with this enough times, the knowledge will just knock into me.”

Nathaniel chuckled lightheartedly and reached his hand in between the boy’s forehead and the book, blocking the next hit. “Don’t worry. You’ve still got two more tests and plenty of smaller assignments to bring your grade up. I know her exams are rough, but Madame Mendeleev always rewards hard work. You just gotta stay strong.”

“You had her when you were a student here, right?” Enzo asked, looking up at him with frustrated brown eyes. It seemed he wasn’t craning his head as much to look him in the eye these days. Enzo was definitely hitting a big growth spurt—one the redhead had never reached. In another five or six months, he might just start towering over him.

“Yeah, I did,” he responded.

“How did you deal with her?”

“Uhh…” Nathaniel looked away, setting his eyes on the sidewalk ahead of them as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well, you know, I um… I’m probably not the person you want to be asking about that.”

“What? Why not?”

He pursed his lips. “Because I just barely passed her class.”

“Really? Why? Did you suck at chemistry or something?”

“Well, yes, that was part of it. But also, I sort of just sat in the back and didn’t pay attention…”

When Enzo didn’t immediately respond, Nathaniel turned his head in worry. He found himself subject to an inquisitive look—one he had seen far too many times from this sharp kid.

“What?”

“You used to draw in class, didn’t you?”

Nathaniel sputtered. “Wh- I- Psh- Whaaaaaat??” The kid only raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. He sighed. “Okay, yeah, I did. So don’t use me as a role model, okay? I was an awful student in everything except art. You’re far better than that.

Enzo laughed. “Yeah, you’re right. I am. The test didn’t go as well as I wanted, but at least I’m not even close to failing.”

The redhead rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, laugh while you can. Just wait until you get to the stuff about bonding. Then we’ll see who’s laughing.”

The kid smiled his confident, toothy grin. “It’ll still be me.” Nathaniel bumped him with his shoulder and he just laughed. “So how was your day?”

“It was good,” he replied. “The intermediate art students turned in their self-portraits today and so far they look really creative; I’m looking forward to grading them. Had a really productive day with the beginner class going over oil pastels, and art history had a fun game of jeopardy to prepare for their test tomorrow. And then during my lunch break, I um…” he trailed off and glanced at the boy next to him, unsure of how to proceed.

Even back when Nathaniel had met Enzo—when the boy was only 12 years old and one of his art students—the two of them had always had the casual, joking relationship they shared now. It was the relationship that had granted Enzo enough comfort to come to him in times of crisis as life fell apart in his various foster homes. And when Enzo was just under 14 years old and looking at moving into another unsuitable home, that close and comfortable bond between teacher and student had turned to one between child and guardian. Even now, when the kid had been under his legal custody for years, they were more like friends with a big age difference than they were like father and son. For the most part, he loved that comfort. But every once in a while, it brought up the question of where he should draw the line on how much he shared in casual conversation.

“What’s up?” Enzo asked in the silence, curious brown eyes waiting patiently.

“Well, um… How would you feel about seeing if you can sleep over at a friend’s house this Friday?”

The boy’s eyebrows pinched together. “I’d be fine with that, but why?” Then he put on his usual joking face and elbowed Nathaniel’s arm playfully. “Got a hot date?”

He wasn’t sure what sort of look his face was making, but whatever it was gave Enzo all the answer he needed. The joking tone immediately dropped. “Holy crap, you do?? No way! Who is it with?? You don’t talk to anyone outside of school so it’s gotta be one of the other teachers, right!? Tell me tell me tell me!!”

Nathaniel laughed, put at ease by the boy’s energized reaction. He still reached up and scratched the back of his head in nervous habit though. “It’s with Monsieur Agreste.”

Enzo stopped dead in his tracks, making Nathaniel pause to look back at him nervously.

“Wait,” he said. “Monsieur Agreste as in the physics teacher? As in—” his voice progressively became louder as he went on, “—the one that half the students have a crush on?? As in the one that _literally_ used to be a model!? You have a date with Adrien Agreste!?!?!?!?”

“Yeah…” he said quietly, blushing and shrinking down into his shoulders.

“Holy shit!!” The boy exploded, smacking a congratulatory hand down on Nathaniel’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you have a date with a literal model!!! How did you do it!?”

He shrugged, unable to keep the smile from his lips. “I dunno, I just asked him if he wanted to come over for dinner and he said yes.”

“Wait, you did make sure it’s actually a date though, right? Like you used the word _date,_ right!?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Wow!”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.”

“I’m sorry, he’s just _literally_ a model!”

Nathaniel laughed, still unable to believe Adrien Agreste had said yes to a date with him. “Yeah, he is…”

“Wait, did you say you invited him over for dinner?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Are you…going to cook for him?”

The tone in Enzo’s voice made him worry. He looked at the kid nervously. “Yes…?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out to eat? I mean, your cooking is…”

And there it was. That evil little impish glint in his eyes as he grimaced.

The kid yelped as Nathaniel threw an arm around his neck and pulled him into a headlock, noogying him as they continued walking. “You got a problem with my cooking??”

Enzo laughed as he struggled to break free. “Yeah, I prefer my food edible!”

“Like you could do better??”

“It’d be a feat to do worse!”

“Oh, you’re so—,”

Nathaniel skidded to a stop, muscles locking with Enzo’s head still in his arm. Suddenly his heart was racing and butterflies were stirring up a storm in his stomach, because on the sidewalk up ahead walking straight towards them was—

“A-Adrien!” he greeted, immediately cursing himself for the stutter. Enzo straightened up beside him as he let him go.

The tall, tan, slightly muscular man with the perfect golden hair and eyes like a lush summer valley smiled as he walked forward. He was still wearing the same outfit from earlier that day—nice black trousers and a black v-neck sweater over a silky cream button up and green tie. It was the outfit that had inspired him to finally ask him out after having crushed on the physics teacher for months. “Hey, Nath! You just get out for the day?” Was he imagining the slightest bit of pink in his cheeks?

“Yeah, Enzo just got out of football practice, so we’re heading home.”

Adrien blinked as he looked at the boy to his left, almost as if he hadn’t noticed him yet. “Oh, you’re Enzo! Nathaniel’s son!” he said, holding out a hand. Enzo shook it confidently with a smile.

“Yep, that’s me! And you’re Monsieur Agreste, right? The hot physics teacher?”

“Yeah I—wait, what?”

Enzo talked over Adrien’s confusion. “School got out like an hour ago, why are you walking _toward_ it?”

The blonde blinked and seemed to mentally shake himself before replying, “I- uh- I forgot some tests on my desk, so I need to go back and get them.” He looked back at Nathaniel and smiled sheepishly as he ran his fingers back through his perfect, beautiful hair. “I think on some subconscious level, I left them there because I didn’t want to grade them.”

Nathaniel chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in nervous habit again. “Yeah, grading is the worst part of teaching.”

“It is, yeah…” Adrien trailed off, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t imagining the dusting of blush on his cheeks that time as he smiled back at him.

“…Well anyway,” Enzo said, breaking a silence that Nathaniel hadn’t even realized was there, “we should get home. I’m hungry.”

Adrien seemed as surprised at the boy’s voice as he was. “Right a-and I need to go get those tests. I’ll, um…” And then he smiled. Those gorgeous green eyes fell on him as he smiled that brilliant, award winning smile that practically glowed with warmth straight from the sun, and just said, “I’ll see you Friday.”

Even if he wanted to, Nathaniel couldn’t have possibly held back the smile that spread across his lips then. “See you Friday,” he replied. Then he watched as Adrien Agreste walked away.

He was just barely out of earshot when Enzo spoke again.

“Dude you’re 37 years old. Stop blushing like a schoolgirl.”


End file.
